


The Away Series

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is fading away so she goes to Wesley for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Dawn woke up screaming like she had done every night since her sister’s death Willow walked into her room. 

“Another bad dream?” 

Dawn nodded, Willow hugged her tightly. 

“I know you miss her Dawnie, we all do” she smiled warmly. 

“Everything will be alright you’ll see” 

Willow went back to her own room. Dawn shook her head. 

“No it really won’t” 

“I heard Dawn crying again last night,” Tara commented at breakfast. 

“I didn’t think she would take it so hard” 

“Well he has been though a lot this past year” Dawn stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Good morning sleepyhead” Willow greeted “Want some breakfast?” 

“No thanks I’m not hungry” 

“Are you okay sweetie? You look very pale” Tara said as she felt the teenager’s forehead. 

“Really I’m fine, just sleepy” she yawned, “I’m going back to bed” 

The couple watched Dawn head back upstairs. 

“I’m worried about her” Willow stated, “Do you think we should call a doctor?” 

“She’d never go. Wait I have a friend who is a healer maybe she could check Dawn out” 

“Call her, I hate seeing Dawn like this” 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

“Tara, I told you I don’t like doctors” Dawn whined. 

“Amber is a healer it’s completely different” 

The girl looked sceptical. Tara sighed, “Dawn please just let her look at you” their car pulled up outside Amber’s shop. 

“I’ll wait here” 

Dawn nodded and walked into the bookstore, a convenient cover for Amber’s more hellmouthy activities she had been well known to the Scooby Gang as an informant. 

“Dawn?” she spun around Amber smiled “It’s good to see you” 

“Yeah likewise” 

“I’m sorry about Buffy” 

“Thanks” 

“Now, Tara tells me you’re not feeling well?” 

“Yeah, always tired, can’t concentrate. I just feel kind of lost” 

“That is the normal reaction when you loose a loved one but come let’s check you out” 

They walked over to a little grotto where Amber’s crystal ball was set up. 

“You know I don’t believe in this stuff” Dawn sat down. 

“It doesn’t need you to believe in it to work” she whispered something in Latin and the crystal ball began to glow. Dawn’s eyes widened when she noticed the puzzled look on Amber’s face. 

“What is it?” she asked Amber searched for the words. 

“Let’s say everyone has a candle that represents their life force. Your candle has been burning at both ends” 

“English, Amber” 

“You and Buffy share the same candle now that she has passed your half is burning more quickly” 

“What happens if the candle burns out?” Dawn asked. 

“Then so do you” Dawn hung her head “But there is some hope” 

Amber retrieved a business card from a small wooden box. “If there is anyone who can help you it’s him” Dawn looked at the card; Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. She smiled weakly (There’s a coincidence) 

“Could we keep this between us? I don’t want the others to know” 

“Of course. Good luck” she stood up and shook Amber’s hand. 

“Thanks” Dawn went back out to where Tara was waiting. 

“So how did it go?” 

“I have to go away for a while” 

“Where?” 

“Los Angeles” 

“Is this one of those voyage of self discovery things?” 

Dawn nodded “Yeah something like that”


	2. Going Away

Telling the gang she was leaving was hard for Dawn but it was something she had to do they wanted answers that she wasn’t prepared to give just yet. She walked up the stairs to Wesley’s apartment (God I hope he can help me) she thought and knocked on the door. Moments passed just as she was about to leave Wesley answered Dawn was to see her friend clad in only a towel. 

“Yummy” she said and licked her lips, no longer was he the gangly watcher she knew when she was thirteen. Now he was rugged, sexy. 

“Dawn, this is unexpected” she realised he was talking and shook her head. 

“Amber said you might be able to help me” Wesley nodded. 

“Please come in” Dawn’s eyes were glued to his muscular torso as he walked into his bedroom she sat down on the couch. 

“When Amber said she was sending me someone I had no idea she meant you” 

“Did she tell you what’s wrong with me?” he walked out buttoning up his shirt Dawn was kind of disappointed he had put clothes on. 

“Yes. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the funeral” 

She shrugged. “You were off world, couldn’t be helped. Speaking of help?” Wesley smiled. 

“It will require a long night of research it’s been a while since I’ve dealt with this kind of situation” 

“It’s happened before?” 

“I wrote a thesis on it for the council” 

Dawn smiled “You’re weird” 

“Thanks so are you” he said and handed her a book. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Wesley rubbed his eyes they had been researching for hours now Dawn had long since fell asleep her head resting on his leg. He was unhappy that they met again under such dire circumstances if they didn’t succeed she could cease to exist. It was two in the morning before Wesley made a breakthrough. 

“Dawnie, wake up” 

“What I’m awake” 

‘I found it” Dawn blinked and looked at the book. 

“The ecnesse, caretaker of souls. So where is it?” 

“Death Valley” 

“Well that’s appropriate” 

“Feel like going on a road trip?” Wesley asked. 

“What now?” he nodded Dawn shrugged “Okay”


	3. Spirited Away

“Car or bike?” Wesley asked. 

“Bike,” Dawn answered quickly. 

Riding a motorbike definitely had its benefits - like snuggling into Wesley for four hours. He handed Dawn her helmet and they got underway. Dawn spent most of her time trying to stay awake but it was becoming ever more difficult, and it didn’t help that Wesley was such a comfortable pillow. They stopped at a truck stop and got some lunch. Dawn looked out into the desert. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Wesley asked as he handed her a sandwich. 

“What if this doesn’t work, Wes? What if I just get blinked out of existence?” 

He put his arm around her. “I won’t let that happen. Are you thirsty?” 

Dawn nodded. Wes went inside to get a drink. Moments later he heard Dawn scream and rushed back outside. 

“Dawn what is it?” 

“It’s happening.” She held up her now semi-transparent hand. 

Wesley’s eyes widened in shock. “Come on there is not far to go now.” He got back on the bike and drove the rest of the way to Death Valley. 

*~*~*~*~* 

“Why does this thing have to be in a cave?” Dawn asked as she followed Wesley through the cave system. “Why can’t it be in a museum?” 

“Because then it would be easy,” Wesley commented. He glanced over. Dawn seemed preoccupied by her missing appendage. “It will be okay. Once we’ve preformed the spell your hand will return.” 

“What if it doesn’t? A whole new reason for people to call me freak.” 

Wesley stopped. “You’re not a freak, Dawn. You’re smart and kind and beautiful.” He stroked her cheek. “We’ll get through this.” He looked at his map. “I think this is the place.” 

They walked inside the cave. Dawn couldn’t help but get an Indiana Jones vibe from the whole situation - she was half expecting a big boulder to come out and squish them. In the cavern stood a small gold box on a podium, the ecnesse. 

“What, no security?” 

“I don’t think anyone knows it’s here. Really not much use for one.” Wesley explained. 

Dawn walked over to it. “Okay so how does it work?” 

“Put your hands - ” 

She shot him a fierce look. 

“*Hand* on the box and recite this.” 

She read the incantation and placed her hand on the ecnesse. “Ecnesse keeper of souls fill my heart, make me whole.” She closed her eyes and expected the worst. After a few minutes nothing happened. “I think the batteries are dead.” 

Wesley walked over and examined the box comparing it to his notes. “Yes, of course.” 

“What?” 

“Your soul was previously bonded to Buffy’s. In order for it to regain its full strength, you need another anchor.” 

Dawn sighed dejectedly. 

“Are you ready?” 

She looked up. “Really, you’d do that for me?” 

He nodded. Dawn smiled and resumed her position. Wesley did the same and they repeated the incantation once more. 

Beams of light shot out of the box and engulfed those who were involved in the ritual. Then both streams joined together and exploded above the couple’s heads. Dawn could feel herself becoming stronger - like she was when Buffy was alive. She looked down, her hand had reappeared. When the fireworks had stopped she looked at Wesley. 

“My hero,” she ran over and hugged him. “Thank you.” 

He smiled. Dawn looked in his eyes she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately then stopped abruptly unsure of his reaction. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You’re my soulmate . . . literally.” 

Dawn smiled and kissed him again. 

Wesley put his arm around her waist. “Of course this will mean some changes.” 

“Like what? 

“My relocation to Sunnydale. I plan to stay as close to you as possible.” 

Dawn shrugged. “I can live with that.”


End file.
